Possession
by rockzursockz
Summary: On the eve of her fifteenth birthday Sakura was stolen from her bed and brought to the Akatsuki for one reason: to service any of the members who requested it. Her life changed in a second, she now has to endure harsh rules and a life ran by the Akatsuki.


**A/n: Well, this is my first story so please try to be nice, but constructive criticism would be much appreciated. I hope everyone likes the first chapter.**

My name is Haruno Sakura, I'm seventeen years old, and I'm the Akatsuki's whore. Or the geisha as Sasori prefers to call me. But whatever my title is I know I'll never be more than a glorified prostitute. You see, ever since Pein had me taken from my families home in Wave, it had been my job to 'service' the Akatsuki members however they pleased. And that was on the eve of my fifteenth birthday.

That night Pein took me right out of my bed, I was too afraid to struggle. We never had any threats in the village where I lived, so naturally I was petrified to wake up to an imposing man standing right at the foot of my bed. He told me that the moment I opened my mouth I'd find a kunai jammed into my throat. I wasn't really sure what a kunai was, but I figured having anything jammed into my throat didn't sound very fun. As soon as he got me outside, he slipped a blindfold over my eyes and scooped me up into his arms.

Once we got to what I now know as Akatsuki's main headquarters, Pein ripped the blindfold off my head and dragged me into his office. He sat in the throne like chair behind his desk and motioned for me to do the same. You could imagine what it felt like, to be taken away from my family so suddenly, and by a man who only spoke to threaten me. I didn't know where I was or why I had been taken in the first place.

After I was seated nervously across from him I still didn't dare speak, I kept my lips sealed tightly together and earned a smirk of approval. He explained everything to me. How some of Akatsuki's members had been restless about wanting a woman, but as S-classed criminals there were few woman they could go to who wouldn't run screaming to the authorities the next day. That's where I came in. I would live at the base and service any of the members who requested me, I would bend over backwards to please them, and in return I got to live.

At this point I had enough, I told him exactly what I thought about his little plan and demanded that he released me. Pein only laughed, introduced himself, and gave me a tour of my new home along with a stricter set of rules. I had to be respectful at all times, to all members no matter what they say to me, I was forbidden to enter the bedrooms unless asked, and I was also forbidden from entering the media room and the lounge. But the clearest moment in my memory was when I was first introduced to the members. I don't think I had ever been more scared in my entire life.

Pein lead me into the lounge, where there were eight intimidating men dressed in the same red and black cloak that Pein seemed so fond of. As he introduced me and the services I would provide for the organization, I noticed one of the men turn to me with a vicious gleam in his amethyst eyes. He had silver hair that was pushed back away from his face and his cloak was half way unbuttoned, showing a good portion of his muscular chest.

"So, you went and got us a little whore?" He asked, striding towards me.

"Don't kill her, Hidan or I'll have to take action." Pein said before disappearing all together, I felt my eyes widen and a few of the men laughed at my expense.

"I guess she's never been around ninja before." He said, eyeing me up and down. I felt my cheeks flush, I could just imagine what I looked like to him. My hair tousled from the journey and clad only in a skimpy black slip my mother had gave me for an early birthday present.

He slammed me against the wall and buried his face in the crook of my neck, I felt my cheeks flush as he began to nip and suck at the available skin. His hands wandered down my body and slid under the edge of my slip to grip my bare hips tightly in his hands. I let out a gasp of air as pain exploded in my neck and I realized that he had sunk his teeth into my flesh, licking the fresh blood away from the wound. He turned his head and glanced back to the other men who were still standing behind us, "She tastes like a virgin." He said and my cheeks burned with embarrassment as I tried to push him away. It was like trying to shove a brick wall and he just ignored all my efforts anyway.

"I'm sure you'll take care of that quickly enough, Hidan-san." A man with dark red hair said and stood from his seat to disappear down a long, dim hallway. One by one the other members began to leave, some of them saying lewd comments directed at me before they left and soon it was just me and the man they had called Hidan.

I felt a whimper leave my mouth as Hidan once again began to fondle me through my slip, my hands pressed uselessly against his chest and tears burned behind my eyes, "Please, Hidan, s-stop!"

He pulled back just long enough to backhand me, my face whipping to the side with the force he used, "Hidan-_sama_, you bitch." He spat and forced my face back to his. He dipped his head down and pressed his lips firmly to mine, biting down on my lower lip until I gave him entrance. My eyes were wide as his tongue ravished my mouth, this definitely wasn't what I wanted my first kiss to be like.

He finally pulled away long enough to trail his lips and tongue down my neck, leaving a burning path of bite marks in his wake. His lips were hungry for my flesh as he fisted his hands in the front of my slip and ripped it in half, leaving my fifteen year old body bare for his gaze. His eyes roamed over my newly naked flesh while his own hands fumbled with the zipper to his black pants. I could only turned my head and choke back a moan as his lips encircled one of my nipples and his tongue danced out from behind his lips to flick it.

He grinned up at me as he dropped to his knees and used his other hand to tweak my neglected nipple, "Little fucking slut, I knew you were going to like it." He whispered against my stomach before his lips began to trail down until he pressed a kiss directly on my clit. I gasped and my hands instinctually fisted in his hair as he began to lick and suck my folds, thrusting his tongue deep as his hands massaged my hips. I didn't want to like what he was doing to me but it felt so good I couldn't help but tug his hair and let the moans escape my lips.

Soon it felt like there was a coil tightening in my stomach and if I didn't get release soon then I was bound to explode. I forced his head closer, unsure how to vocalize what it was I needed but Hidan seemed to understand as he began to work his tongue vigorously against me. My hands clenched against his hair, pressing his head impossibly closer as that coil finally seemed to snap and wave after wave of pleasure racked my body.

The aftermath left me cold and panting against the wall, Hidan had pulled away and turned his back to me, fidgeting with something as I tried to stop my legs from shaking. He turned around and to my embarrassment he had undone his pants, revealing his very generous length. I looked away embarrassed but once again he forced my head to turn towards his. His amethyst eyes glinted as he looked at my naked form and back down to his hardening length, "On your knees, bitch." He said and when I couldn't respond he grabbed my shoulders and forcibly thrust me on the cold, stone floor.

I hissed as my knees cracked but Hidan paid me no mind, instead he simply knotted his hands in my hair and forced my mouth towards his engorged length. I tried desperately to twisted my head away but he only tightened his hands in my hair, making me cry out in pain, "P-please, stop! Your hurting me!"

Hidan scoffed, "I just got you off, bitch, the least you could do was blow me in return. Besides your Akatsuki's property now." I opened my mouth to beg but instead he took the opportunity to stuff his length inside my mouth, nearly choking me as I gagged. He groaned in satisfaction and brushed the tears from my cheeks, "Now suck it." Afraid of what he'd do if I disobeyed again I set enthusiastically to my task, I didn't know what I was doing or how to do it but following his instruction I wrapped my fingers around the base of his cock and began to suck. I must have been doing okay because soon the profanities were flying from his mouth as he gripped the sides of my face and began to move my head up and down.

I could tell when things were coming to an end, he was thrusting wildly into my mouth and I felt the urge to gag more and more often. Soon his fingers dug into my scalp and he released his seed into my mouth with a groan. Disgusted, I tried to pull away but he held a firm grip on my head and kept me in place, "Swallow." He commanded and I grimaced as I did, his load burning its way down my throat. He pulled himself out of my mouth with I self-satisfied 'plop' and once more dragged me to my feet. I couldn't meet his eyes as he leaned down to my level but I suspected the worse, if he had already done this much to me that what was stopping him from stealing my virginity too. Instead he placed a firm kiss to my lips before pulling back with a smirk, "Welcome to the Akatsuki, bitch."

**A/n: I hope everyone who read it liked it. As I said before this is my first time writing on fanfiction tips are always welcome. Please review and I'll try not to keep you waiting for the next chapter.**


End file.
